phantomcrashfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Crash Wiki
Welcome to the Phantom Crash Wiki This wiki is about Phantom Crash, one of the most unique JRPGs ever created. After finally playing through the game, I popped online and found - to my shock, horror, and dismay - that a comprehensive wiki did not already exist, so I'm taking the first step by creating this page. This will be built up little by little in my spare time, and will require a lot of in-game research, so please bear with me, and if you'd like to help, go for it! - iAmGeek Notes on format: 1. All quotes here are reproduced faithfully - all Engrish, spelling and grammar errors or inconsistencies, and implications of time-travel (such as in Kojima's promotional text) are left intact. So, if you notice that a word is spelled one way here and another way there, or if a certain phrase looks like it should be hyphenated, etc., it's not a problem with my transcription, but with the original text. 2. Many quotes here are taken from low-quality images, and while most of the text is usually readable, some parts are hard to read or nearly illegible. In these cases, I will place in brackets what I think the word looks like, followed by a question mark. If I'm not at all sure what the word is meant to be, I will merely place a question mark in brackets in its place. *This is a personal liking of how I beat the game and with what* I mainly used a Holy that was light weight and used no active camo, I chose a Holy mainly because it wasn't so huge thus having a large hit box. .BODY: I had a light weight chassi lvl 33, I applied 3 30mm armor units. The armor units were just to make my durability higher, you may sub in active camo for the armor units if that suits your taste. For legs I used a heavy weight HL2Roller lvl 35, the rollers were because I wanted speed, but by having speed jump height lacked. I didn't want HLHover because they kick up a lot of dust thus allowing people to know where to target to hit you, I didn't also want the actual legs because then you would have jump height but not as much speed. WEAPONS: For this build I did not use any back weapons, but you may choose to if that's your fancy. For my main weapons I used in my left arm a light weight Canon/HM10 lvl 99, the only purpose of this gun was to take off the cloaking of other SVs in the game because you can just spray around and hit them taking the enemies out of their active camo. For my right arm I used a light weight Penetrate Esturk lvl 99, this was my main damage weapon simply just lock-on and pull the trigger and your SV will dash to the target and most likely hit them maybe even multiple times. CHIP: I implanted a dog chip into my SV, I chose a dog mainly because the love of dogs I have. But also they have a fairly good lock-on range for the melee weapon. Its also to be said that there is a special perk for each of the chips, the dog has that it takes less damage if attacked from behind. And since back attacks basically acts as a mortality shot its good to have the little bit extra defence. OVER-ALL STATS: Total Durability: 34926 *Will change if you choose to swap out the 30mm armor units* Run Speed: 50.851 km/h *Will change depending on the weight and what legs you use* Max Speed: 101.702 *Same as Run Speed side-note* Jump Height: 13.559 m *Same as Run Speed side-note* Total OC Time: 0 *Will change if you choose to put in OC units* Total Weight: 9.956 t *Will change depending if you modify almost anything on the SV* Weight Capacity: 10.905 t *Will change if you swap legs or modify the weight lvl of the legs* Socket Holes: 6 As you can see this SV build is not meant for complet head- on combat. This build is great for picking off single enemies or for quick skirmishes. If you are a good pilot you can dash around the field and slaughter many opponets even while being in the middle of the heated battle. Just just remember that this build is mainly CQC. So just dodge and weave through those stream-line of missles and bullets. Category:Browse